Toy Prince Yaoi
by Mouneky
Summary: Cuando vives en medio de lujos y caprichos tu corazón puede volverse egoísta... Siendo el príncipe, Sesshōmaru se la pasa jugando con los sentimientos de las personas bajo una máscara, o identidad secreta. Inuyasha nunca ha tenido amugos, pero cuando conoce a Sesshōmaru su vida se torna en un giro...


Nota: Cinco palabras: Mezcla entre inocencia y lujuria. Además de constantes contextos INFANTILES. Sí, mi mente está mal con Cenicienta.

1 Capítulo: Sorpresas y ¿Amigos?

Unos simpáticos y lindos gorriones pecho amarillo, entraban por la ventana de una mansión. Inflaron sus pechos y cantaron una hermosa melodía. Ante eso, tres pajaritos más, llegaron al lugar. Se pararon en la ventana y momentos después, abrieron sus alas, dos de ellos, abrieron las grandes cortinas y las forzaron con un cinto para que no se cerraran de nuevo y el otro, intentó despertar al dueño del lugar.

Miraron al chico, que yacía dormido y suspiraron en una larga tonada. Se pararon encima de sus hombros al este estar dormido de lado y se inclinaron a su oreja. Hicieron un sonido un tanto parecido a un silbido, pero el chico movió su mano, agarrando la sabana para taparse y apaciguar el molesto sonido, según él.

— Déjenme dormir — masculló el pequeño de doce años.— Por favor —los pajaritos negaron con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que el menor no lo había visto—Hum —gruñó adormilado— ¿Eh? ¡Oigan! —bufó al ver que sus amigos animales le habían la sábana con la que se cobijaba—ya voy, ya voy. —resignado se levantó de la cama y se estiró.

Con paso pausado, caminó al baño. Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa y al quedar completamente desnudo, se metió bajo el chorro. Giró el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer, se apartó de inmediato al sentir el agua fría, pero poco a poco se fue metiendo. Una mano, la otra, el cuerpo, los pies y finalmente la cabeza.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Oyó el grito de su padre, minutos después — ¡Ven a desayunar!

— ¡Ya voy! — terminó de bañarse y salió del lugar, después de enrollarse una toalla en la cintura, abrió su armario, medito que ponerse—. Veamos —gimió, buscando la ropa.

Se vistió con un traje completamente rojo y bajó a la cocina.

Su padre charlaba amenamente con una mujer hermosa de pelo negro azabache. Sonreían y gastaban bromas, juntos. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y no dio ni un paso más. Se quedó mirando a los adultos por varios momentos. Éstos al parecer no se han dado cuenta de su presencia. No le tomó importancia, pero se enojó al ver que se daban un beso en los labios como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —Preguntó completamente enfurecido — ¡No puedo creerlo, papá! —su padre asustado, se apartó de la mujer y le miró temeroso.

—I-Inuyasha, hijo — gimió el mayor —. Puedo explicarlo...

El aludido negó con la cabeza, apretó los puños y salió de la casa. Corriendo, llegó al establo y se aferró a un caballo blanco, que pertenecía a su difunta madre. Lloró por varios momentos y después de despegarse de su querido amigo, suspiró.

—Ginta—murmuró — ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — no esperó respuesta. Ensilló al caballo y se subió a él. Tiró de las riendas y el animal, empezó a correr. — ¡Hya! — quería irse de allí. No podía creer que su padre besara a otra mujer. Le molestaba eso. Le molestaba el que no respetara la memoria de su amada madre, muerta hacía ya cuatro años.

Corrió entre un prado y llegó a uno lejano de su hogar. Nunca había ido allí, pero era realmente hermoso. Ordenó a su caballo ir más lento y este obedeció. Miraba a un lado y luego a otro, maravillado por las hermosas flores, los árboles que daban distintos frutos y la hermosa cascada que se podía distinguir al final.

Sonrió por primera vez en el día y al llegar al río, se bajó del caballo. Este aprovechó que su amo ya no le montaba y tomó agua del riachuelo.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó maravillado ante la vista que se le presentaba.

Miró atrás de él y divisó a sus amigos los pájaros. Los saludó en un movimiento sutil con su mano y caminó al caballo. Abrió un bolso que había puesto pegada a la silla e intentó cachar una manzana, más lo que agarró, fueron dos tiernos ratoncitos, viejos amigos suyos. Uno con una camisa y una chaqueta roja y el otro, un ratón gordito con una camisa amarilla, que daba la impresión de quedarle apretada.

— ¿No se habrán comido mi desayuno? ¿Verdad? —preguntó en forma burlona. Volvió a meter su mano libre y encontró unas zanahorias. —Yumi —ronroneo gustoso. Dirigió su vista al caballo y se la dio— Hoy no te di de comer ¡Ten!

Al sentir un golpe en su pie miró hacia abajo y divisó a sus amiguitos con una manzana grande y roja. Se acuclillo y dio un beso en sus cabecitas a forma de agradecimiento. Sus amigos al parecer se sonrojaron y se escuchó un sonido, casi parecido a unas sonrisas nerviosas.

—Me encanta este lugar — dijo Inuyasha. Después de lavar la manzana con el agua de la gigantesca cascada, le dio un bocado lento. Disfrutando su sabor.

— ¡Rarf! ¡Rarf! —oyó unos ladridos cercanos y al poco, entre unos arbustos. El perro llegó corriendo a Imuyasja y saltó encima de este. Como era uno grande, el pobre adolescente terminó en el suelo con todo el peso del can encima— ¡Rarf! ¡Rarf! — volvió a ladrar el animal. Poso sus patas delanteras en su pecho y lamió su rostro.

— ¡Argh! —se quejó el menor. — ¡Wa! ¡Qué hermoso! —acarició al perro y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. — Azules —murmuró.

— ¡Hakkaku! —una voz de un muchacho de unos catorce años se oyó en la cercanía, más el menor no la escucho en breves segundos por prestar atención al perro— ¿Dónde se ha de meter ese perro?

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Pregunta Inuyasha —Vamos, chico. Quítate. —más el perro no le hace caso y restriega su nariz contra su cuello. Causándole cosquillas al menor. — ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Basta!

— ¡Hakkaku! — el perro oye el llamado de su amo y corre hacia él. Lo agarra de las ropas con su hocico y lo arrastra al chico, quien sigue sentado en el suelo — ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué encontraste? — pero al llegar, mira a Inuyasha y se sorprende de lo lindo que es — y ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Yo? — el menor se levanta, pasando saliva — M-Me l-llamo I-Inuyasha — el chico en frente suyo, sonríe al ver que tartamudea.

Inuyasha se puso nervioso. El chico le parecía un tanto ¿guapo? Se le hacía extraño ver ropas elegantes, un traje blanco y una capa de un color rojizo. Sus cabellos parecían a los suyos, solo que lacio y con un ligero tinte de celeste, amarrado en una coleta alta y sus ojos, llegó en un punto en el que creyó que el dorado le favorecía.

— ¿Has estado llorando? — Indaga con una sonrisa, por respuesta recibe un sonrojo —Tus lagrimas te delatan y tus ojos se han empezado a colorear —se acerca a Inuyasha y con sus manos le limpia el resto de gotas saladas, en una suave caricia.

— ¿Quién es usted? —se atreve a preguntar. El desconocido sigue manteniendo agarrada sus mejillas y en un acto de inercia, ha puesto un suave puño en su pecho — si me podría decir. — Inuyasha a pesar de ser un adolescente, tiene la mente de un niño de cuatro, seis años. En resumen; un niño inocente, aunque no tanto en algunos sentidos.

— ¿No sabes? — Respondió irónico — ¿No has oído hablar de mí? — sorprendido porque no le reconozca, el muchacho sonríe para sus adentros.

— No — acompaño su palabra con un movimiento de lado a lado con su cabeza — Nunca.

— Bueno — meditó un poco sus palabras "tengo ganas de jugar un poco... él me puede servir por ahora"— vengo de una familia a la que se le podría decir que es... sencilla — el menor se sorprendió y sonrió.

— ¿Fácil la vida allá? — el mayor negó y arrugó su nariz, causándole gracia a Inuyasha — ¿No? Vaya. —Cerró sus ojitos y los volvió a abrir sorprendido al sentir un beso en una de sus mejillas — ¡Oh! — Gimió — Usted podría ¿decirme su nombre?

— ¿Mi nombre? — "si definitivamente, no sabe quién soy. Que niño tan lindo e inocente. A ver qué pasa si juego con él" — Mi nombre... es Sesshōmaru.

—Un gusto en conocerle, Sesshōmaru —Sesshōmaru sonríe, le gusta escuchar su nombre cuando Inuyasha lo pronuncia, aun si solo haya sido una vez — demasiado — "no habrá problema si somos amigos ¿no?" — piensa inocente.

— Kochirakoso —responde Sesshōmaru, besándole la palma. Sorprendiendo y sonrojando al menor, por el idioma con el que le habló y por el beso.

— Exactamente, ¿Quién eres Sesshōmaru? —Pregunta — Ese idioma no es muy común por estos lugares — tensando al aludido — mi padre lo habla y por eso lo aprendí. Pero no muchos lo practican, por eso me extraña el que me respondieras así.

— Yo — dudó un momento por sus palabras, de nuevo — Me encanta aprender y estudié ese idioma desde niño, sin decir que también lo habla mi padre. Además, de las personas que pertenecen a la realeza y mi padre trabaja en el palacio.

— ¡Ah! —miró a su alrededor. El sol ya estaba a la mitad del cielo, indicando el medio día — ¡Vaya! — Exclamó sorprendido — Que rápido pasa el tiempo y que vine temprano.

— ¿Tienes que irte ya? — Preguntó Sesshōmaru con una sonrisa — Espero que no, me encanta tu compañía— admitió.

— A-Arigatou — un tanto sonrojado Inuyasha posa una de sus manos en las de Sesshōmaru, este no las ha quitado de sus mejillas. — A-A mí también, me encanta tu compañía. — el mayor sonríe — así como también me encantan tus sonrisas.

— ¡Jeh! —Movió su cabeza, removiendo unos mechones de su cara — No sonrío muy seguido, y muchos me dicen ogro debido a mi carácter. — Inuyasha achinó los ojos y negó sonriente.

— No lo creo — sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaban y era jalado suavemente a un lugar cerca de la cascada. Caminaron por encima de unas grandes rocas y en más de una ocasión, Inuyasha se resbala, pero no cae en el agua por la ayuda del otro.

— Mejor te llevo yo, no quiero que te caigas — insinúa después de siete "caídas". Inuyasha se sonroja y asiente un tanto apenado. Sesshōmaru le muestra la espalda y se agacha — subete — Inuyasha obedece con movimientos algo torpes.

Avergonzado, esconde su rostro en la espalda del otro. Sesshōmaru ríe por su acción un tanto infantil para su gusto. El menor tiembla ligeramente al sentir sus muslos agarrados el chico al que acaba de conocer. Es inocente pero la pena en cosas como esa le invaden. Sesshōmaru pronto siente como el menor juega con su coleta y evita una pequeña risilla.

— Lacio — murmura el menor. — ¿Adónde me llevas? — curioso levanta su mirada. Posa su mentón en el hombro del mayor y sonríe. — Sessh chan — el aludido enarca una ceja y recordando cómo se llaman algunas personas con ese idioma, lo pasa por alto y no reclama.

— Ya verás — canturrea. Sigue caminando entre las piedras y entre más caminan, más frío hace — creo que por aquí es — caminan entre una pequeña grieta, donde se agacha lo suficiente para no golpear la cabecita del otro — ¡Aquí es! — anuncia. Baja al menor quien se sorprende del lugar.

— Estamos — duda un momento y ve al mayor a los ojos, levanta un poco el rostro al este ser más alto que él — ¿dentro de la cascada?

El mayor asiente. Le agarra de la mano de nuevo y lo lleva más adentro de la cueva. Al llegar al final, Inuyasha puede jurar su mandíbula pegada al suelo. Parpadea varias veces y suelta una risa nerviosa.

— "Debe ser una broma" — piensa para sí mismo — "espectacular"

Mirando con los ojos abiertos e incrédulos, frente a ellos, la parte trasera del castillo de la realeza. No articula palabra alguna por la sorpresa. A pesar de ser solo lo de atrás, la vista para el menor es maravillosa. Sonríe y piensa en cómo sería ir allí. El castillo a unos solos pasos según él, pero no puede entrar, ni hoy ni nunca.

Sesshōmaru mira con una sonrisa a Inuyasha. Alarga su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de él, pero el adolescente no responde solo cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia.

— "Si así se pone por ver ese lugar desde este ángulo. Creo que se muere si entrara allí y más si lo hace en una habitación en especial, ojalá y lo pudiera... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Decidí que..." — mira al menor con cierta ternura. Sonriendo, sonrojado y con una linda sonrisa, el mayor puede que cambie de opinión — "le conoceré... no le diré la verdad... quiero saber el sentirse querido y no... respetado... juego, recuerda, es un juego"

— ¿Inuyasha? — llama Sesshōmaru sacando del trance al pequeño.

— ¿Hum? — Abre su ojitos vidriosos — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado callado — responde sonriente — Tu piel es suave ¿Sabías?

— N-No — sus mejillas se tornan rojas y el mayor deja a la vista sus dientes blancos como la porcelana al verle así —No muchos me lo dicen. No tengo amigos porque nunca salgo de casa — el corazón del mayor se encoge — de vez en cuando que salgo con mi caballo, nada más y de ahí de vuelta a mi hogar. Esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

— Lo sé — "Vaya, aun así sonríe... cuanto espíritu tiene este niño" — Siempre vengo aquí todos los días — queriendo ver un poco de las sonrisas de Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru suspira resignado "si quiero que todo me salga bien... no me queda de otra que hacerlo ¿no?... vaya lío en el que me voy a meter con este niño"— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Inuyasha.

— ¿Eh? — Miró al mayor con curiosidad y un brillo en sus ojos — ¿En serio?

— Hai — canturreo el mayor. Se acercó al menor y dio un beso en la comisura de los labios del otro, Inuyasha no podía estar más sonrojado por las acciones de Sesshōmaru.

— Yo — baja su mirada apenado y mueve su cadera hacia atrás, dejando una pierna extendida hacia adelante — Es que yo... nunca he tenido amigos, siempre me ignoran los niños del pueblo.

— ¿En serio? — agachándose a la altura del menor, puede verle mejor el rostro. — Pues... yo quiero ser tu amigo, Inu chan — se muerde el labio al llamarle así — ¿Puedo serlo? ¿Me dejarás?... Pero mírame, no me esquives la mirada — agarra del mentón al otro y le obliga a verle — ¿Me dejarás ser tu amigo?

— Hai — abraza al mayor con alegría — Arigato gozaimasu, Sesshōmaru. Me alegra tener por fin un amigo.

— "¿Por fin?" — el chico se separa un tanto sonrojado del mayor.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — agarró las manos de Inuyasha, se levantó y le hizo dar vueltas, entre risas y risas, con sus cabellos tapándoles el rostro por el impulso de las vueltas (Kagome, Kagome)

Se la pasaron jugando y charlando toda la mañana y tarde. Había ocasiones en los que el mayor entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Inuyasha y besaba su palma. Inuyasha se sonrojaba violentamente ante los actos de Sesshōmaru, pero no reclamaba. Por fin tenía la dicha de tener un amigo, alguien con quien charlar, que no fuera su padre.

— "Tendré que acostumbrarme a sus muestras de afecto" — pensaba — "seguro así está acostumbrado... pero yo... no lo estoy... Me da pena, pero no puedo reclamarle"

Llegó la noche e Inuyasha bufó fastidiado. Recordando el grito que le pegó a su padre al encontrarle besándose con alguien... se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

— "Después de todo, todos tienen derecho a amar más de una vez... ¿Quién soy yo para impedirle ser feliz? A pesar de no gustarme la idea de que esté con alguien más que no sea mamá... tengo que recordar que ella ya no está con nosotros y aceptarlo"

— Sessh... Sesshōmaru — jala de la manga a su amigo. Arrecostados en la deliciosa hierba, Sesshōmaru le tiene agarrado de la cintura con sus manos. Sus pies y piernas se entrelazan a las de su amigo, sin darle oportunidad de moverse. Inuyasha sabe que si lo hace, puede terminar en una posición comprometedora y por demás, vergonzosa — Sesshōmaru, ya casi anochece — el aludido gruñe y abre sus ojos.

— ¿En serio? — pregunta somnoliento. Ha usado como almohada el pecho del menor y se ha dormido con los rápidos latidos del corazón de Inuyasha "No le hice nada y ya estaba nervioso" pensó divertido. — ¿Tan rápido?

— Hai, gomen. — se "desenredaron" y Sesshōmaru fue el primero en levantarse. Mostró su mano a Inuyasha y este la aceptó — ¿Eh? — sobresaltado, se separó rápidamente de su amigo. Al levantarse usó demasiada fuerza y sus cuerpos terminaron pegados — gomen nasai.

— No importa — "Vaya las penas las de este chico ¿eh?" — Tranquilo, no me molesta— agarra al chico del mentón y acerca sus rostros. Inuyasha un tanto impresionado y a la vez nervioso, cierra sus ojos. Sonríe cuando siente un beso en su mejilla derecha — ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Llorar? — Limpia con sus dedos las gotitas saladas que salen sin su permiso — N-No lo sé. Supongo que fue porque nunca estuve tan feliz, Sesshōmaru.

— Lindo — susurra el mayor. Besa sus mejillas y bebe las lágrimas del menor, quien solo atina a suspirar — Creo que ya me andan buscando — dice un tanto preocupado al oír una voz conocida para él. Un sirviente al que siempre ha odiado. Muchas veces ha tenido problemas por su culpa al pasársele la lengua hablando.

— ¿Te tienes que ir ya? — Al menor se le aguan los ojos — Ou — baja su mirada triste.

— Inu chan — se acuclilla ante el chico y acaricia sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares — Nos veremos mañana ¿Sí? — Ganándose una sonrisa — Deberías sonreír siempre, te favorece más la sonrisa que el ceño fruncido.

— Nunca me ha gustado hacerlo, Sesshōmaru — respondió el chico taciturno — Desde la muerte de mi madre, mis sonrisas son contadas. Contigo no sé qué me pasa que sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable? — Apachurra las mejillas del chico juguetonamente — parecen gelatina.

— ¡Oye! — reprocha divertido. Agarra las manos de Sesshōmaru y las posa en su pecho — te quiero, Sesshōmaru — posa sus labios en los del mayor en un beso cálido e inocente. Inuyasha no sabe que es solo para parejas, nunca sale solo y en sus doce años nadie le ha enseñado que hacer y que no con una persona de su mismo sexo — Me tengo que ir, no quiero preocupar a mi padre. Adiós — dando un último beso en la mejilla.

Sesshōmaru solo se queda estático e impresionado, siente un delicioso hormigueo en sus labios al tocarlos con sus dedos. Un beso inocente para el chico, pero delicioso y juguetón para él.

"Un beso"

Mira a Inuyasha irse en su caballo rápidamente.

— "Mi nuevo ¿juguete? ¿Cuánto podré seguir con este juego sin que se dé cuenta de la verdad?... cuando llegue el momento, nada importara"

— ¡Amo Sesshōmaru! ¡Amo Sesshōmaru! — fastidiado de que el sirviente le interrumpa, niega resignado y camina hacia quien lo llama — ¡Ahí está, Amo Sesshōmaru!

— ¿Qué quieres? — indiferente y distante como lo es siempre, el pequeño sirviente traga saliva e intenta hablar, ante la mirada asesina que le manda su amo.

— Vuestro padre le llama, está preocupado por usted, a-amo bonito. — "acaso ¿está sonriendo?... si da miedo cuando está sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, da terror y pánico verle sonreír" — ¡Espéreme, amo! — grita al ver a Sesshōmaru irse.

.

.

.

NOTA: Sí, ya sé... Soy muy infantil. Puede que la narración esté algo "noña" pero es porque lo había escrito desde hace mucho. Qué dicen? Tiene pinta de pollo )?

Por cierto: Por cierto, a los que leen mi otra historia... ya casi os subo la conti.


End file.
